


Off The Grid

by marguerite_a



Series: drabble collection [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Heartache, M/M, ep. 16x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_a/pseuds/marguerite_a
Summary: An extension to 16x10. Levi is struggling over Meredith's hearing.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: drabble collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589221
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	Off The Grid

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i just watched the new episode and i am shakinggggg  
this is a short little drabble but i would like to add to it if you want  
another chapter of i'm here now is coming soon  
enjoy

“I just heard Schmitt here was the one who ratted out Grey. Damn man, you’re lucky she kept her license.” 

Levi was a deer in the headlights as Dr. Simms walked away with a look of smug on his face. He watched silently as one by one, his fellow residents left the lounge. His heart broke in 2 as Casey and Taryn left with faces of disgust. He broke into tears as soon as they were gone.

“What the fuck did I do…” He whispered to himself. After a few minutes, he shut his phone off and rushed straight to the chief’s office. But what he didn’t see was Nico standing behind the door.  He felt as if he couldn’t catch his breath when waiting for Dr. Bailey to come back in. Levi’s sense of time was completely distorted. He couldn’t bother with trying to count the minutes Dr. Bailey was gone.  Eventually, she did come back. Her proud demeanor was washed away with one look at Levi.

“Is there something you need, Dr. Schmitt?”

“I, uh...need to take a leave of absence. If I can, Dr-Chief Bailey.”

She considered for a few minutes. “I believe I can. How long do you need?”

The negotiation was simple. Dr. Bailey didn’t bring up the hearing and Levi was grateful. He was sure she knew that was why Levi was requesting the leave, which was most likely why she was generous. By the end, Bailey and Schmitt signed a contract for a 2-month leave.  He gives a quick thanks, rushes out of the hospital, and calls his mom. In 10 minutes, Levi is in his mom’s car with his phone turned off. In those same 10 minutes, Nico is extremely worried about where exactly Levi went and why the hell is his phone turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want this to continue :)  
<3333333


End file.
